


Hot tub

by lexijl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexijl/pseuds/lexijl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ climbed into the hot tub, Will stood watching her before he came back outside, he couldn’t help but stare at her long legs as his eyes wondered the rest the way up her body the deep purple bikini she was wearing wasn’t helping him at all.  I don't own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

JJ climbed into the hot tub, Will stood watching her before he came back outside, he couldn’t help but stare at her long legs as his eyes wondered the rest the way up her body the deep purple bikini she was wearing wasn’t helping him at all.

“You going to join me or keep staring.” JJ smiling

“I am joining you.” Will carrying out the two beers and bottle of tequila.

“I put the shot glasses on the side.” JJ

She watched as Will sat the tequila next to the shot glass, along with the beers before he took off his shirt. She admired his chest and abs before looking away quickly.

 “Why do we need the tequila?” Will asked climbing into the hot tub.

 “I thought we would play a new game.” JJ moving next to him.

“What kind of game?” Will trying not to think about how close she was to him.

“We already know that we like the same movies, same books, most of the same music and we can talk about almost anything. I thought it was open question time. We can ask each other anything, no topics off limit.” JJ smiling.

“No topic huh.” Will

“Unless you are scared.” JJ teasing.

“What’s the tequila for?” Will

“To call BS, if we think the other is not telling the truth.” JJ

“Ask the first question” Will

“What’s your favorite color?” JJ starting off mild.

“Blue” Will

“What’s been your best date?” Will asked her.

“I am not sure if it was really a date but sitting in some small bar with this guy just talking and laughing.” JJ, remembering her first weekend with him.

“I’m calling BS, but I know it was an amazing night.” Will

“Why are you calling BS?” JJ getting the shot ready.

“Because I am sure that some man has done everything he can to sweep you off your feet.” Will

JJ did the shot and then looked at him.

“Nothing was better than that weekend because of you.” JJ smiling.

“Do you like to make the first move or would you prefer the other person?” JJ

“I am not afraid to make the first move, I did flirt with you first but I like to know where I stand with the person.” Will

JJ shook her head

“Where do I stand with you?” Will

JJ thought about it for a minute.

“I am not completely sure I know what you mean.”  JJ

“Jen, don’t make me call BS. Do I have a shot in hell of this becoming more than just us being friends?” Will laughing.

“Yes, a way better chance.” JJ

 “Favorite part of a women’s body.” JJ asked as she took a drink of beer.

“On you your eyes, but I am an ass man and yes I like looking at yours.” Will

JJ stood up and turned around shaking her ass. Will grabbed ahold of her waist pulling her down on his lap.

“Teasing is not nice.” Will whispered in her ear.

“I’m calling BS and I’ll play nice.” JJ, barely breathing.

Will did his shot looking at her, he was going for it.

“How old were you your first time and what was his name?” Will

“Sixteen and his name was Jake. He lived across the street.” JJ

Will shook his head.

 “Where is the craziest place you’ve had sex?” JJ

“College football game, but it was just oral.” Will

“Seriously the detective likes to have sex in public.” JJ

“You only live once.” Will

“I am calling BS.” JJ

“I think you are just trying to get me drunk.” Will doing the shot.

“I wouldn’t do that. Your turn.” JJ, trying to place innocent.

 “Do you like oral giving and receiving?” Will

“Yes to both.” JJ, she could feel him starting to get hard.

“I am calling BS.” Will

They both were getting turned on by this game and JJ’s bikini was not helping Will.

 “You want me drunk so that you can take advantage of me.” JJ leaning over to grab the bottle and the glass.

“No, I told you I won’t take advantage of you being drunk.” Will

JJ did the shot and turned on his lap to where she was almost straddling him.

 “Your favorite position” JJ whispered

“The one you are in right now.” Will closing his eyes trying not to get any harder then he already was.

“I am calling BS.” JJ

“I need the shot glass.” Will

“I’ll pour it and I am not drunk.” JJ

Will watched her pour the shot but instead of handing it to him she put it her cleavage.

“You are not making this easy.” Will looking at her before he leaned down to take the shot glass from her cleavage, he made sure he kissed her right above the glass.

JJ went to move off his lap; Will grabbed her hips before she could get completely up.

“Where are you going?” Will

“You’re not comfortable with this.” JJ

“That’s not what is wrong.” Will

“Then what is?” JJ

Will sighed he didn’t want to admit it to her.

“Will” JJ

“Jen you are turning me on, not that you haven’t before, but you sitting the way you are I don’t want you to get uncomfortable.”  Will

“I am completely comfortable and I’ve been trying to figure out where we are going for the last two months.” JJ

“I want you with me all the time and we have only known each other for a couple of months. Jen this is more than friends but I promise not just about sex.” Will

“I want the same thing.” JJ as she sat back down on his lap

Will pulled her a little closer before kissing her, if JJ admitted it was a sweet kiss, Will pulled away.

“Your biggest fantasy?” Will

“As of lately you.” JJ

“Last time you had sex.” JJ

“With someone about three months ago.” Will admitted

“And without someone else.” JJ

“Before I picked you up.” Will

“And you?” Will

“With someone about three or four months ago; alone this morning.” JJ

Will kissed her again; he almost lost it when she sucked on his bottom lip.

“What were you thinking about earlier?” JJ

“You, all about you.” Will moving his lips down her neck

“Show me what you were thinking.” JJ whispered in his ear

“Jen are you sure?” Will

“Show me, please Will.” JJ whining a little.

“You asked for it.” Will before kissing her deeply.

He moved his mouth to her neck getting a small moan from her, when he licked her neck she pulled back.

“Let me see your tongue.” JJ

Will smiled and stuck out his tongue. JJ couldn’t help but smile, it was long and wide she could only imagine what he could do with it.

“You like.” Will

“Yes, I do.” JJ

“You are so damn beautiful.” Will

JJ pulled away from him enough for him to see her take off her bikini top; she smiled when he grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards him.

 “Don’t hold back.” JJ

“My fantasy, tell me what you like.” Will before he kissed her.

“Do you mean positions or foreplay?” JJ; trying not to moan when he moved his hands to her hard nipples, slowly rolling them in his fingers.

“All of it. I want you to be just as satisfied as I am.” Will looking into her eyes.

“I like all kinds of position and I love foreplay. The only two rules I have is that you can’t leave any visible marks and I won’t be tied up or blindfolded.” JJ, she could feel him getting harder.

“Keep talking. You said your biggest fantasy lately has been me and since you are already sitting on my lap half naked most of my fantasy is coming true, now tell me yours.” Will kissing her neck.

JJ moved away from him again, she slowly took off her bottoms and sat back down on his lap only this time facing away from him. Will started play with her nipples again and sucking on her neck; JJ slowly started grinding into him.

“Now I am completely naked sitting on your lap. Anymore of that fantasy coming true?” JJ

“Yes and you are making it better by the minute.” Will groaned.

“My latest fantasy has been that you catch me taking care of myself and you watch for a little bit before you come take care of me yourself.” JJ, moving his hand from one of her nipples.

Will watches as she starts pinching her nipple making it harder and then she took his hand and puts on top of hers before sliding it into the water. At first he was a trying to figure out what she was doing, JJ arched her back when she touches her clit; he can feel her rubbing herself when she inserts one of her own finger she starts to grind against him harder.

“Put in another one.” Will whispers in her ear

JJ done what he asked, moaning when she hits her own g-spot.

“Will” JJ moaned

He starts kissing her neck and sucking on her shoulder blades. He’s ready to explode she is grinding up against him harder with every stroke of her finger; he grabs her hand pulling out her fingers.

“Will” JJ whines a little

“It’s my turn now to make you moan.” Will as he grabs her hips.

Will turns her around and then sits her on the edge of the hot tub so that she is fully exposed to him. He gives her a deep long kiss before moving down her body, when he gets to her already hard nipples he puts one in his mouth sucking and biting on it while pinching the other one harder than he had before. His other hand wondering into her folds playing with her already sensitive clit, he took his time rubbing it loving the way she was moaning his name.

“Will, please.” JJ cried out.

“You feel like silk.” Will told her as his fingers teased her more.

JJ had her eyes closed, she felt him let go of her chest; she didn’t open them again until she felt him attach his mouth to her, he was sucking and flick his tongue against her.

“OHHHHHHH” JJ

He moved enough to plunge his tongue into her, moving it in and out of her as fast as he could.

“Please don’t stop I’m right there. God Will.” JJ panted

He started rubbing her clit again, smiling when he heard her scream is in name in ecstasy. Will licked her up and down until he got all her juices. Getting up he pulled her into a kiss, JJ could taste herself on his tongue.

“That was amazing.” JJ trying to catch her breath.

“You’re amazing.” Will still aching for her.

 JJ reached between them she took her palm against his already hard erection; he couldn’t help but buck up against her hand.

“It’s time for the rest of your fantasy to come true. Take off your trunks.” JJ told him.

“You know what my fantasy is.” Will as he slid off his trunks.

“Not completely but I’m going to guess that at some point I was on my knees in front of you.” JJ smiling as she slid off the edge of the hot tub,

“That’s where you are making it better.” Will

 “Then what was your fantasy, I want to please you like you just did me.” JJ

“You being here pleases me, and if you are willing then I am not going to turn it down.” Will

“You never imagined that I would be the girl that would give blow jobs.” JJ as she turned him so he was against the edge of the tub.

“No, I didn’t.” Will watching her.

“I also like dirty talk; tell me what you want to do to me without leaving anything out.” JJ as she kneeled in front of him.

She spit on his head before taking him in her mouth, she moved her mouth down slowly him taking her tongue around him before coming back to his head, she repeated the action a couple more times before she is taking him completely in her mouth.

“I want to make you mine.” Will moaned

JJ smiled as she ran her tongue back around him, she started playing with his balls.

“Jen” Will moaned.

“Tell me Will.” JJ stopping for just a minute.

“I want to fuck you until we both forget our names. I want you to scream my name.” Will

“Jen” Will moaned as he grabbed a hold of her head.

JJ felt him becoming more tense in her mouth when she grabbed her head she could feel him thrusting into her mouth, she simply relaxed her throat so that he would slid in and out easier.

Will grunted as he unloaded in her mouth, JJ didn’t try to move she swallowed all of it and then cleaned him up with her tongue before releasing him and standing in front of him. He pulled her in for a kiss.

“I didn’t mean to pull your hair, I am sorry Cher.” Will

“You didn’t hurt me, so don’t apologize.” JJ kissing him.

“Keep it up and I’m not letting you ever leave.” Will

“I am hoping that was just a preview.” JJ

/

Will stared at her before answering; they both had slid down into the hot tub.

“You like dirty talk?” Will asked.

“Yes, the good girl is not so good.” JJ smiling.

Will pulled her towards him; so that he could speak lowly.

“For the next three days we are not leaving this house. I am going to screw you in every room in this house in every position we can think of, then I am going to do it again.” Will

JJ could feel her body starting to tingle.

“Is the next round going to be in the hot tub?” JJ asked

“No, to be honest the first time I am in you I would like for it to be in the bedroom.” Will

“Then we should head that way.” JJ has she grabbed ahold of him feeling him get hard again.

“I know it sounds boring.” Will

“No, it sounds perfect. Will I like to try new things I won’t lie to you about that but I also like normal and romantic.” JJ

“I am beginning to think that you are perfect.” Will as he got out grabbing the towels.

“Not perfect.” JJ climbing out as Will wrapped the towel around her.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she entered the house she dropped the towel that was around her body. Will watched as she walked naked into the kitchen, he felt his body start to react. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Women you are torturing me.” He groaned in her neck.

“Maybe that’s my plan.” She smirked.

“I have other plans for you.” He replied before he started kissing her shoulders.

“Oh yeah. Do I have to wait or are you going to show me?” she challenged.

“Cher, I am going to ask again. Are you sure?” he asked.

“Will I am sure. Now are you going to screw me or do I have to take care of myself?” she replied.

That’s all it took for Will to pick her up and carry her into his bedroom.

“Tell me if you don’t like something.” He told her before claiming her lips.

/

He put her down and pushed her up against the wall facing away from him; he ran his hands up and down her body stopping at them on her ass.

“Your beautiful.” As he bit her shoulder blade lightly.

“Will” she moaned, not being able to see what he was doing was turning her on more.

He lightly swatted her on the ass, watching her reaction.

“You will do what I tell you to do.” Will swatting her again.

“Yes.” She moaned.

He turned her around to face him, pushing her back against the wall. He wanted to tease her, even torture her a little.

“You are not allowed to make a sound.” He told her before he kissed her.

She shook her head when he moved away from her face.

He moved down to her breast taking one of her already hard nipples into his mouth; he bit down pulling it away from her body at the same time his hand was pinching and pulling on the other one; he could feel her squirm beneath him. He moved his mouth down her body once he was at her hot wet center he paused, glancing up at her; she was watching him closely.

“Cher, I can wait to taste you again.” He told her.

She watched as he started flicking his tongue against her tender clit, she wanted to moan it felt amazing. When her juices started flowing he paused to lick them up before he went back to assaulting her clit; he moved two fingers inside her bending his fingers so he was hitting her g-spot. She wanted more so she moved one leg onto his shoulder.

“There you go baby. Come for me.” He whispered against her.

He sucked on her and moved his fingers faster in and out of her; he could feel her walls starting to tighten around his fingers, when he started sucking and flicking his tongue against her JJ couldn’t hold back.

“Will” she screamed out as her orgasm hit her.

He continued sucking up her juices, JJ felt like he was sucking her dry.

/

They had moved to the bed, Will was giving JJ time to catch her breath.

“That was amazing.” She told him still trying to catch her breath.

“You couldn’t stay quiet.” He told her laughing.

“If you weren’t so good with your mouth I would have been.” She replied.

She reached over and kissed him, searching his mouth with her tongue as climbed on top of him; she could feel hard cock against her leg. She wanted him in her.

“I want to fuck you.” She whispered in his ear.

“I love your dirty mouth.” As he watched her slowly lower herself on him.

She took her time sliding down a little at time, until he was completely in her.

“Damn JJ.” He moaned out.

She starting rocking her hips, trying to adjust to him being inside her. Once she was a little more comfortable she started moving faster, watching him the whole time. When she started moving up and down, Will started matching her pace.

“Oh god.” JJ cried out.

Will flipped them over so that he was on top of her; he started thrusting in and out of her faster.

“You are so damn tight.” He told her.

“Harder Will.” JJ panted.

Will started slamming his cock into her, he was enjoying listening to her pant his name. When felt her walls tightened around him, he knew she was close, he started rubbing her clit.

“Son of a bitch.” She cried out.

He kept thrusting before he started to fill her up, he wasn’t sure he had ever come this hard and she just kept milking him as she moved her hips up and down.

“Jennifer.” He cried out before collapsing on top of her.

“That was more than amazing.” She told him.

“You are amazing and that dirty mouth of yours.” He didn’t finish.

  
“You don’t mind it?” she asked.

“No, I love that you know what you want and aren’t afraid to say it.” He admitted.

“Good because I can’t wait for more.” She told him smiling.


End file.
